Love's not a Gender
by Toushirou7lover
Summary: First one shot of many from Secret Prince. You do not need to read it first but it would help. Ranka's and Honey's wedding!
1. The Rules

Chapter 1

Honey- POV

I sat at the restaurant waiting for Haruhi to show up. I look down and notice that my hands are clenched. Sighing I try to calm myself down. _You can do this. It's not that hard. Just breathe. She won't say no._ I look up at the sound of heels clicking on the floor. With a small smile I get up and pull out the chair for her.

"Thank you!" Haruhi smiles brightly.

"No problem." I move back to my side and sit down. "How were classes today?"

A pained look crosses her face. "Ugh. Fine, was hoping that we would have a Christmas break free of projects. That's not happening. So far I've gotten 4 and I doubt that will be the end of it." Running her hands through her hair she laughs, "enough about school. How are you doing?"

Just as I was about to answer her, a waitress came up to take our order.

"Hello! My name is Kelly and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you any drinks?"

Haruhi looks at me and says "I'm actually ready to order if you are."

I nod and look towards Kelly. "That okay?"

"Goodness yes! What will you be having?" She pulls out a pen and paper.

"I'll have the chicken parm please, with just water to drink." Haruhi picks up her menu to hand to Kelly.

"Good choice! And you sir?" she turns to me.

"I'll have the full rack of side ribs with your specialty rub and a medium pulled pork poutine. To drink I'll have a strawberry milkshake and a water." I watch as her smile brightens at my order.

"I absolutely adore the pulled pork poutine here. Have you ever had it before?"

"No, I've only heard great things about it thought."

"Well I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back shortly with your dinks!" She moved to the kitchen to place our orders.

"So how are you?"

I run my hand through my hair. "Fine, been very busy with my new classes."

"Right! You just started an advanced self defence class for women! How is that going?"

"Great. I hate that I have to have these types of classes, women shouldn't need to take self defense classes to feel safe."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, it says a lot about our society doesn't it?"

I smile at her, "Enough of this topic. Hows Kyoya?"

Her smile brightens. "Great! I finally moved the last couple box's out of the old apartment this morning. I can't believe I'm actually moving in with him, I mean. The difference between this relationship and my last are so vast. Tamaki probably never even thought to get me to move in with him and we had been together for years. It's only been a little over a year and I'm already moving in with Kyoya."

"Every relationship is different. You're a different set of personalities. Nothing will be quite the same with each person. Some people take years to know they want to be with someone forever, others it takes only a minute." I smile as the waitress sets our drinks on the table. "I mean, I knew I wanted to be with Ryoji for the rest of my life a month in." I look up at the sound of a glass hitting a table. Haruhi's cheeks were flushed.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"You want to be with dad forever?"

I blush. _I guess this is as good as any time to ask._ "Yeah." I glance away and notice our food coming. I move my glass aside and pick up my utensils so they aren't in the way.

"One chicken parm," she sets it infront of Haruhi. "Full rack and pulled poutine. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you." Haruhi replies, still looking at me in awe.

I wait until the waitress walks away and Haruhi takes a bite of her food. "That's kinda why I asked you to eat with me today."

She gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I… I…" I take a deep breath closing my eyes, and rub my hands together on my lap. Slowly exhaling I make eye contact with Haruhi. "I was wondering if you would give me permission to ask your father to marry me."

Tears instantly began to form in her eyes. She gets up and moves to my side of the table and hugs me. "Yes! Oh my god yes!"

I hug her back, laughing. "Why are you crying?"

She pulls away wiping her eyes. "Because I don't think my dad could have found a better partner in the entire world. That's why." She moves back to her chair. "I mean, what guy would ask the daughter for permission to ask? I feel like that only happens in movies."

I smile. "Well, I know how much you love your father and vice versa. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking him from you."

"Mitsukuni, I'm an adult. You can't take my father from me." She looks thoughtful for a second. "No, wait. Please, PLEASE take him some more. That man tries to get into my life to much. I could use a break from him."

I laugh. "I can't make any promises. I have no idea if he will even say yes."

She scoffs. "If you think the answer will be anything apart from a yes your delusional. That man loves you to the moon and back, I would feel jealous if I didn't love you as much." She winks.

"Haha."

"We do need to talk about rules though."

"Rules?" I look at her confused.

"Yes. Rules. You have absolutely NO permission to call me your daughter."

I laugh. "And why not?"

"Because, you are one of my best friends. Plus, it's just weird. You're only a couple of years older than me, I would feel completely weirded out."

I smile shaking my head. "Fine, anything else?"

"Yes, if we have a 'girls' night" she air quotes the word girls. "You are not aloud to turn around and tell dad everything."

"You have so little faith in me to keep secrets for you?" I chuckle.

"No, I don't trust dad. Last but not least. You will still be my friend no matter what happens. I love you beyond the world and would miss our friendship if you decided it would be too weird to hang out with your husband's daughter."

I blush at the word husband. "Haruhi, I wouldn't want to give up our friendship for all the money in the world. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even met Ryoji."

"That's right! And don't forget it!"

We both laugh and finish our meals. I secretly tell the waitress it will only be one bill and pay while Haruhi makes a trip to the restroom. As we get ready to part she pulls me into a hug.

"Good luck. I know he will say yes." She kisses my cheek and walks away before I can say anything to her.

"I sure hope so." I whisper under my breath as I make my way home to plan out my proposal.


	2. the Proposal

Chapter 2

Honey- POV

"Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you set the table? Haruhi and Kyoya will be here soon."

"Sure" I walk around Ryoji to grab some plates. Lightly kissing his cheek as I pull them out of the cupboard. I smile as he blushes.

"Thank you."

"No problem" I set the table, checking my pocket for the 10th time that afternoon. Today was the day.

"I think they are here!" Ryoji runs to open the door.

I laugh setting down a plate. _God I love him._

"Haruhi!" Ryoji yells as he opens the door.

"Hey dad," she laughs. "Good to see you too."

"Hello Mitsukuni."

I jump at my name, turning around I notice Kyoya standing behind me. "You scared me. What did you do? Make a beeline for the kitchen?"

"Haruhi wanted me to check on you while she kept her dad distracted."

"Ah. Well, I'm as good as I'll get until after supper."

He smiles at me. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

 _I sure hope so._

Just then the oven's timer started to ring.

"Supper is ready! Come and sit! I'll serve everyone." Ryoji moved towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you." I move to follow him to the stove.

"No, you can put the drinks on the table. That's all I'll allow."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." Setting the drinks on the table I notice Haruhi's smile. "Yes Haruhi?"

"Nothing."

I give her a look.

"You two are just cute, that's all." She shrugs.

"Thanks."

Dinner was relatively normal. Haruhi talked about classes, along with Kyoya. Ryoji talked about the bar he was working at, and I just listened and commented when appropriate. I was too busy worrying about the proposal to really participate in the conversation. Eventually everyone had finished their food and it was time for desert.

"Time for desert!"

"No, I've got this Ryoji, you cooked and served us supper. I can at least give out desert."

He smiles at me. "That is acceptable."

I laugh and brush his shoulder with my hand as I walk past. I pull the apple pie from the fridge and cut out 4 slices. Plating them I take two back to the table and go back to the kitchen. I pull the box from my pocket and take a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ I walk back to the dining room and move to Ryoji's side. He turns when I stand beside him.

"Hey, where's my pie?"

I smile. "You can have it later."

"What?"

I slowly kneel down. I watch as his eyes widen and his hand shoots to cover a gasp.

"Ryoji, I know we haven't been together for very long. But I love you with every part of my being. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am. I know I won't ever be able to take Kotoko's place in your heart, and I don't want to. I want to help you cherish those memories while creating new ones. Ryoji, will do me the honor and make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I watch as tears slowly fall from his eyes.

"I… I…" He darts a look towards Haruhi who is also crying with a smile on her face. He takes a deep breath and moves onto his knees to be face to face with me. Cupping my cheek he smiles. "I never thought I would ever find love after Kotoko, really I didn't want to. I was content with giving my daughter all my love. I didn't know how much I was missing until you came into my life…" He takes another deep breath and moves in to kiss me. Before he does, he whispers. "So my answer is yes." Our lips lock.

"I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too." He wipes the tears from my eyes. "Now," he looks at my hands. "Let me see this ring!"

I laugh and kiss him again while slipping on his ring.

"It's beautiful."

"It's nothing special, I knew you wouldn't want anything too flashy."

He laughs. "You are a gift."

"Congratulations!"

I jump when I hear Haruhi speak. "Goodness, I forgot you guys were here for a minute there."

"I'm not surprised! That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Ryoji looked at Haruhi with a sad smile, "You sure you're okay with this?"

She looked confused for a second, then a look of understanding crossed her face. She stood and made her way across the table to us as we stood up holding hands.

"Dad. I love you both. I could not be happier for you. I also know mom feels the same. She would be so proud of you for finding someone who loves you as much as she did."

Tears once again falling down his face, Ryoji hugged his daughter. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too dad."

"Congratulations." I turn and smile at Kyoya.

"Thanks." We stand and watch them hug for a while longer. I lean over and whisper as they break apart. "Soon this will be you two."

He looks over with fear flashing in his eyes, but It's quickly gone as he runs his hands through his hair. "I hope it turns out as well."

I laugh. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What are you two whispering about?" Haruhi questions as she walks up and kisses Kyoya on the cheek.

"Just asked if they were going to have seperate bachelor parties."

"Sure," She rolls her eyes. "I believe you."

Ryoji grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Well, we hate to run out. But I think we will give the happy couple some alone time." Kyoya says pulling Haruhi to the door.

"We literally just got here an hour ago!"

"Yes, and they obviously want to be alone. You can have girl talk another day. Let them have their time."

She sighs. "Fine." she turns to me. "You better take care of him. I'll cut you if you don't."

I reply with "I don't doubt it."

As Ryoji yells. "Haruhi!"

She laughs and hugs her dad one last time before running out the door.

"Congratulations once again. Enjoy your evening." Kyoya waved as he walked out.

Before the door could shut, Ryoji was standing in front me me.

"You, are the most amazing thing on this planet."

"No, that's you."

"Shut up."

I smile as he drags me to our bedroom.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3

Honey- POV

I look in the mirror one last time before getting ready to leave my room.

"Maybe I should have went with the tie instead of the bowtie."

"You look great Mitsukuni. Stop panicking."

Sighing I run my hand through my hair, "You're right. Sorry Kyoya. I'm just nervous."

"I know, don't worry about it. You're about to marry the guy of your dreams, just relax."

Taking a deep breath I try to relax. "Okay. Where's Takashi?"

"He's talking to Ria, he'll be..."

Takashi walks into the room before Kyoya can finish answering my question.

"Mitsukuni, it's time." He holds out a blindfold.

"Why did I agree to this part again?"

"Because you're husband asked for a reveal, and this was the only way we could come up with one." Kyoya explains. He looks at his phone as it beeps. "We need to get moving. Haruhi says they are ready."

"Okay," I take a deep breath and put on the blindfold and stick out my arm for someone to grab. "Let's go."

**Meanwhile**

Haruhi's - POV

"Calm down dad, you look great." I smile and hug him. "Really, Honey is going to love it."

"You sure?" He runs his hands through his hair. "I haven't cut my hair since you were a kid Haruhi. I couldn't even remember what I looked like with short hair until we got it cut this morning. How can you be sure he'll like it?"

"Dad, Honey doesn't love you for your looks. He loves you for your personality. He's going to love you no matter what you look like." I look at the clock on the wall across from me. "It's time to put your blindfold on and make our way to the hall. Do you want me to put the blindfold on for you?"

He reaches over and hugs me. "Haruhi, you are the most perfect child anyone could ask for. Thank you, for being so supportive and amazing these last couple of weeks."

I smile and hug him back. "Dad, I love you. Now stop stalling, we need to get going."

He smiles. "Fine." He waves for me to put the blindfold on for him.

I take his arm and open the door, Ria is standing there with a smile on her face.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let Kyoya know we are on our way then." She takes out her phone to message my boyfriend.

"Thanks." We make our way down the hotels hallways towards the reception room where the wedding is going to be held.

"Mori said that the twins have gathered everyone in the room so that the hallway was clear for the reveal."

"Thanks kids. You have all done so much for us."

"Don't worry about it Ranka, we all love you both and just want you two to be happy." She smiles at him even if he can't see her.

We finally make it to the outside of the reception room, just as Kyoya, Takashi, and Mitsukuni get there.

"Here dad." I put his hands in Honeys.

Honey- POV

I felt hands in mine. "Ryoji?"

"Hey."

I smile. "You ready for this?"

"God, I hope so."

I laugh. "Well, it would suck if you backed out now."

"No, no! That's not what I mean!"

I laugh as I picture his flushed face. "I know."

"Okay you two, the photographer is ready. Are you?"

We both answer at the same time.

"Yes,"

"Definitely."

The blindfolds drop, and my hand is instantly goes to my mouth to cover a gasp. "Your hair."

Ryoji looks down and blushes. "Is it that bad?"

I instantly regret my decision. _Shit._ "No, god no." I move and pull him in for a hug. "You look gorgeous. It's just that you love your long hair. I never thought you would cut it."

He smiles at me, "Yeah, well. I did a lot of things people wouldn't expect." He backs out of the hug and waves to himself.

I finally notice that he's not wearing a dress and my insides curl. _What did I do to deserve this amazing creature._ "You are amazing." I reach out to touch him, because I couldn't hold back the urg anymore. "You are gorgeous."

He laughs nervously. "Says the one who looks like a model. I can't compare to you." He kisses the top of my hand.

Heat pooled in my lower stomach. _I need to calm down._ I open my mouth to say something when Haruhi interrupts.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we need to get going. The wedding is going to start soon."

"They can wait." Ryoji smiles at me, and moves forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We are the guests of honor anyway." He pulls me towards him and grabs the back of my head and pulls me in for a deep kiss.

I whimper at the tenderness and love pouring from the kiss. He pulls away with a smile on his face. "I love you."

I smile and pull him in for a hug, "I love you too." I whisper in his ear. "Where did that come from?"

"I couldn't help it with the way you were looking at me." I fell him rub his nose on my shoulder.

"We probably should get going before Haruhi has a fit." I whisper.

"Just another minute."

Someone clears their throat behind us. "Mitsukuni, Ryoji. You can cuddle later. It's time for your wedding."

I let go of Ryoji and look over towards Takashi. "You're right." I grab Ryoji's hand and make my way to the door that would lead to our future together. "Let's go."

The doors open and the music begins to play. We slowly make our way down the isle smiling at the group of people who came to celebrate with us. We stop in front of Misuzu who is standing at the end of the isle, with a grin on his face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the joining of these two wonderful souls. My name is Misuzu and I am a friend of both of these wonderful men who are about to embark on a wonderful journey together. I was asked to keep the ceremony short and sweet, so I will now ask the couple to share their vows. Mitsukuni?"

I take a deep breath. "Ryoji, when we met, I was just a kid who was trying to find his way in life. Soon after graduation I realized that I wasn't actually attracted to women, but to the father of one of my best friends. I still remember telling your daughter how I felt. I was terrified. She looked me in the eyes and gave me the best advice I could have ever asked for. She told me that age was just a number. That it did not matter to her if I was gay or straight or who I was in love with. She pushed me to finally confess to you. Even though it might have taken a year for you to finally give in, I am so grateful that you did." I love everything about you, the way you refuse to get up in the morning without cuddling for a minimum of 20 minutes. The way you smile. The way you surprise me everyday. Like with this spontaneous haircut." I run my hands through his hair and smile at him. "You are perfect for me. You are the one I want to spend forever with. We have been through so many hardships together, but I want to continue pushing through them with you. You are the light of my life, and I promise to spend the rest of mine making you the happiest person you can be. I love you." I smile and put the ring on his finger.

"Ryoji." Misuzu motions for him to begin.

"Mitsukuni. I remember the day that you confessed to me, I was shocked beyond belief. I mean, I was an old man just trying to get through life. I never thought I would ever find love after Kotoko, but I'm so glad that I did. You are the reason I get up in the morning, your smile is the light in my dark days, you make me feel like the only person in the entire world when we are together. I love you with my entire being. I know we will have some hardships in the future, but I know that together we can get through anything anyone can throw at us. We are a team and I cannot wait to start this new adventure and spend the rest of our lives together. I promise that I'll spend the rest of this life making you as happy as you've made me. I love you forever and always." He smiles while tears run down his face as he slides the ring onto my finger.

"It is with my greatest pleasure to pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband!"

I smile as the sounds of cheers from our friends and family congratulate us. I bend down to kiss him and the applause gets louder. We pull away from each other smiling.

"You ready husband?" I ask.

I watch as he blushes. "Yes."

We hold hands as we walk out of the church an onto our new adventure. Together.

Author's notes!

It took a long time for me to finish this. I had gotten some hate messages about the age gap. Being someone who themselves is in a relationship with a large age gap, I took them a little to heart. After some long night chats with friends and some supportive reviews and messages, I got back to writing. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic and review.

See you in the next fic!


End file.
